1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and to an apparatus for drying and for surface expanding of flat materials such as for example leather.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Stretcher frame dryers or tenter dryers are most effective for the increase in surface area during the drying of leather, since the leather is pretensioned on a stretcher frame or tenter prior to the drying process. It is one of the big disadvantages, that the pretensioning is performed manually employing a large number of so-called leather clamps, since the leather in general has a geometrically hard to determine contour.